


More Than Friends

by tiifalockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppy Zack Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Sephiroth wasn't meant to fall in love with anyone. He believed that until the day he met Zack Fair.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	More Than Friends

You’d never really expect someone like the war hero to fall in love. He was distant, oblivious, sometimes he was even cold. It was odd, the way his expressions never really changed except for when he was in the middle of a battle. It was fairly hard to find him too, he didn’t have a routine whatsoever. Besides the constant calls of Hojo, he was usually never in his office (since he dreaded paperwork so much) and Genesis was quite stingy when it came training (since he hated losing). Sephiroth seemed to spend a lot of time avoiding the plagues of his life, such as meetings, paperwork, Hojo… So a lot of times, he would be seen sneaking off with his friends to anywhere else instead of work. 

That’s when he met Zack, the adorable little puppy-like second-class SOLDIER under Angeal’s wing. You could tell from his face from meeting Sephiroth that he was amazed. He was energetic, of course, and he asked a lot of questions about Sephiroth, anything that he could think of. Had Zack not been wearing the SOLDIER uniform, Sephiroth would have been convinced that this kid was part of his fan-club. Sephiroth couldn’t hold back the small smile forming on his lips. Zack was different from all the fanboys and girls he met… He was genuine and see-through, his innocent exterior made him quite charming in an odd sense. Much to Angeal and Genesis’ bewilderment, Sephiroth offered to get to know Zack better, inviting him out to dinner no matter how late it was by the time Zack stopped questioning him. 

After dinner that night, Sephiroth and Zack slowly became closer and closer. Even if Angeal was Zack’s mentor, Sephiroth would often find time to teach Zack more about being a SOLDIER. He admired Zack’s unending excitement about anything. Zack could find the good in just about anything; Sephiroth could tell him to take down an entire army in the simulation training rooms, and Zack would take it as a test and go at it with no complaints, even if he was unsuccessful. He was different from anything Sephiroth had seen in a long time. No one else would ever know, but Sephiroth admired Zack just as much as Zack admired him. 

Eventually, they became friends outside of work as well. Oftentimes, Zack would randomly invite Sephiroth out when neither of them were drowning in work. It was odd… Sephiroth usually would ignore those invitations, but he accepted Zack’s with no hesitation. What had gotten into him? Their strange and random outings would consist of random shopping sprees, or restaurants that caught Zack’s attention, or sometimes it would be a walk around one of the sectors of Midgar. Everyone thought it was strange how Sephiroth and Zack were nearly attached at the hip, even Genesis and Angeal were at a loss of words when it came to their strange relationship. 

Sephiroth couldn’t explain this strange infatuation that he had with Zack. Ever since they first met, he felt this odd pull towards the younger SOLDIER. It was strange, Sephiroth had never felt something so strong or different… He was worried about it. Maybe he was getting too attached, should he back off? What if Zack didn’t feel the same way? He didn’t want to ruin anything between them. Were feelings always this complicated? Sephiroth was unsure. 

It began to become noticeable. When Zack and Sephiroth were together, a smile would be present on Sephiroth’s lips. It shocked a lot of people, including Genesis and Angeal. He hardly smiled when it came to them. Whenever Zack would crack a joke, even if it was bad or not, Sephiroth would still let out a light chuckle and sometimes reply with a joke of his own. He seemed more… Open, maybe extroverted is the better word. It was astonishing, even Hojo was at a loss for his behavior. 

The scientists began anxious as Sephiroth developed more through this relationship. Hojo would question him about it, but ultimately be clueless as to what really caused this behavior. He knew Zack had something to do with it, but he couldn’t figure out what was so different about that boy. These new developments within Sephiroth pushed Hojo to immediately send him out on more missions. He was afraid… Feelings could cause Sephiroth to get out of control, and both Hojo and the rest of Shinra didn’t want that. 

They collectively decided to push more of a word load on Sephiroth so that he didn’t have time to think about friendships or relationships. A new mission was presented to him daily, which bothered him. They were all simple clean-up missions, why were they pushing so hard for these? A simple infantryman could solve these issues, yet they were sending out first-class SOLDIERs? It didn’t help that Zack seemed to be busy a lot more often as well… They hardly got to see each other anymore. It hurt… Sephiroth finally met someone he felt comfortable with, someone that he could open up to, and it was viciously ripped from him. He hated it so much…

Maybe he should put his foot down. He had the power to refuse these missions, didn’t he? A First Class SOLDIER, a War Hero, handling minuscule missions? That was ridiculous. When Lazard summoned him again for his next mission, Sephiroth arrived with a frown. He denied every mission listed to him, a stubborn tone to his voice. Even after being warned by Lazard, Sephiroth stubbornly continued. He decided that today was his day off, and he was going to see Zack. 

Eventually, Lazard gave up. He couldn’t force the First Class SOLDIER to go, and he didn’t want to face the fury of a disgruntled War Hero, so he dismissed Sephiroth before he grew angry. Sephiroth didn’t hesitate to rush to find Zack afterward. He pulled out his phone and typed a quick message, searching for Zack. As soon as the younger answered, Sephiroth almost ran to find him. As soon as he entered the training room and found Angeal and Zack, his expression softened. Zack turned towards him and grinned. “Oh, hey Seph.” He said casually, as if nothing had happened. 

Sephiroth let out a breath as he nodded politely to Angeal. “Good morning Zack. After your training session today, I request to see you in my office.” He explained, his voice monotone as usual. He could still hide his emotions thankfully. They both gave him an odd look, before Angeal spoke up. 

“You came… All this way, just to tell him that?” He asked, raising a brow. Sephiroth didn’t notice, but there was a faint smirk on his lips. It’s like he knew. Sephiroth shook his head lightly and looked away. 

“Apologies. It is very important that I see Zack as soon as possible. I’ll be leaving now.” Sephiroth muttered, his brows furrowing as he turned away. Zack tilted his head curiously as he watched Sephiroth. 

“Oh- Uh, okay! I’ll be there soon.” Zack reassured, grinning over at Sephiroth. It sounded like he was snapped out of a daze… What could have distracted him? Sephiroth nodded lightly, before awkwardly leaving. 

That was so embarrassing… What was he thinking when he ran into that room? Hopefully, Zack didn’t think differently of him… It didn’t matter. He should just go back to his office and wait patiently, surely they won’t be much longer, right? 

Sephiroth couldn’t just relax, though. He continued to pace around the room, awaiting Zack’s arrival. A couple of knocks would happen, causing Sephiroth’s heart to jump with anxiety, but he would only end up disappointed when it wasn’t Zack. 

Finally, Zack showed up. It felt like hours had passed by the time he knocked on the door. A shaky breath escaped Sephiroth’s lips as he quickly opened the door. A slightly shocked expression was on Zack’s face, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. “Everything okay?” He asked as he stepped inside.

Sephiroth frowned at this question. “Well… Yes, why wouldn’t everything be okay?” He responded, his gaze following Zack. The younger male leaned against Sephiroth’s desk, raising a brow and crossing his arms. 

“You look like you’re in a frenzy.” He pointed out, snickering at Sephiroth’s confusion. “I’ve never seen you so worked up. Is it because they’re piling missions on you now?” Zack asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked so much like a puppy… Sephiroth mentally cursed himself for falling for it. 

He shook his head slowly. “No… That’s just a minor annoyance.” He stated, crossing his arms and looking away from the other. “I wanted to talk about something… It’s been confusing me for quite some time.” Sephiroth brought it up casually, attempting to mask the growing anxiety inside him. 

“What’s up?” Zack asked, his grin never leaving his lips. Dammit, why was this so hard?

Sephiroth’s mind screamed at him. This could change their relationship forever. No… This will change their relationship. No matter what Sephiroth says, no matter how Zack responds, nothing between them will be the same. He was afraid, Sephiroth had never been afraid of anything. He could take down three behemoths at once, he could traverse the most extreme war-like terrains, but he couldn’t look his crush in the eyes and tell him how he really feels. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but strangely, nothing came out. Zack gave him a confused look, before smiling weakly. “It’s alright Seph, take your time.” He urged, nodding lightly. 

Sephiroth sighed and tried again, but there was nothing again. His mouth was dry, he could feel his palms were sweaty, he felt like he needed to sit down before he collapsed. A shaky sigh left his lips as he pulled himself together. 

“I…” He began, furrowing his brows as he chose his words carefully. “I would like to be more than friends.” Sephiroth stated firmly as if he was confirming it with himself as well. 

Zack raised a brow. Now it was his turn to be confused. “More than friends? …Like, best friends?” He asked, which Sephiroth shook his head. “Ohhhh, you mean like… Mega-best friends.” He corrected jokingly, smirking at Sephiroth's sigh. 

“No, I mean like-” Zack cut him off immediately by throwing his arms around him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“I know what you mean.” He murmured softly. Sephiroth raised his brows in surprise and hesitantly returned the hug. “And I accept. Pretty cool how I managed to seduce the War Hero, huh?” Zack teased, causing Sephiroth’s cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. 

“…Yes.” He responded awkwardly as if he was unsure of what to say. Zack grinned and took Sephiroth’s hand, guiding him towards the door. 

“Let’s go back to my place! After you change though. That way, we can watch a movie and hang out, you know?” He suggested, even though he had already decided for the both of them. 

A smile tugged at Sephiroth’s lips as he followed along with the younger, relief washing over him. That was much simpler than he thought it would be… Maybe he should try taking more chances more often… But for now, he was satisfied with the results and decided to leave it at that.


End file.
